Первая ночь (FNaF)
Первая ночь - первое игровое событие в игре Five Nights at Freddy's. Эта ночь считается обучающей, так как здесь игрок познакомится с предметами в игре и пользованию ими. Парень из телефона Звонок Парня из телефона |-|На Русском= «''Алло? О, привет!'' Эээ, я хочу записать сообщение для тебя, чтобы помочь тебе устроиться в твою первую ночь. Гм, я на самом деле работал на этой должности до тебя. Я уже закончил свою неделю, но это не важно... Так что я знаю, что это может быть немного ошеломительным, но я здесь, чтобы сказать тебе: Тебе не нужно волноваться. О… эээ, ты будешь в порядке, так что давай просто сосредоточимся на твоей первой ночи. Ладно? Эээ, давайте посмотрим... Сначала есть вводное приветствие от компании, что я, как предполагается, прочту, да, это вроде юридического обязательства. Ты понял. Добро пожаловать в Пиццерию Фредди Фазбер, волшебное место для детей и взрослых, где оживают фантазии и сбываются мечты! Фазбер Развлечений не несёт ответственности за ущерб имуществу или личности. Обнаружив, что повреждение или смерть произошли, отчёт о пропаже будет подан в течение 90 дней или как только имущество и помещения были тщательно очищены и выбелены, а ковры были сменены. Бла-бла-бла. Это звучит странно, я знаю, но тебе не о чем волноваться. Эээ, аниматронные персонажи ночью становятся с причудами, но разве я их виню? Нет! Если бы я был вынужден петь одни и те же тупые песни в течение 20 лет, да ещё и никогда не принимал ванну? Я, наверное, тоже был бы немного раздражителен ночью… Так что помни: эти персонажи занимают особое место в сердцах детей, и мы должны оказать им немного уважения, не так ли? Хорошо. Поэтому просто знай: персонажи имеют тенденцию немного блуждать, э-э, они их оставили в режиме "свободного роуминга" в ночное время, гм, что бы они не заблокировали свои сервоприводы, так происходит, если они слишком долго отключены. Гм, они раньше, могли ходить и в течении дня, но потом был "Укус 87". Да, это поразительно, ты знал, что человеческий организм может жить и без лобной доли мозга? Понимаешь?.. Эээ, Теперь, о твоей безопасности: Твоей реальной опасностью как сторожа, если таковые есть, является то, что эти персонажи… ну, если они увидят тебя в не рабочее время, вероятно, не признают тебя как человека. Они, скорее всего, увидят тебя как стальной эндоскелет без костюма. Потом, так как здесь это противоречит правилам, в Пиццерии Фредди Фазбер, они, вероятно, попытаются эээ... насильно запихнуть тебя в костюм Фредди Фазбера. Хм, всё не было бы так плохо, если бы сами костюмы не были заполнены поперечными балками, проводкой и аниматронными устройствами, особенно вокруг области лица, так что ты можешь себе представить, как твою голову насильно туда вдавили... дискомфорт... и смерть... Эээ, только часть тебя, которая, скорее всего, увидела бы снова дневной свет, были бы твоими глазными яблоками и зубами, они бы выскочили в лицевой части маски. Да, они не сказали тебе это, когда ты пришёл. Но эй! Первый день должен быть лёгкий как пёрышко. Я свяжусь с тобой завтра, ну, проверь те камеры, и не забывай закрывать двери только в случае крайней необходимости. Ты должен экономить электроэнергию. Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.» |-|Оригинал= «''Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?'' Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, god night.» Активность Фредди не активен в эту ночь, если, конечно, не закончится энергия. Хотя его можно увидеть перед камерой на сцене. Активные аниматроники - это только Чика и Бонни. Фокси также может появиться в эту ночь, если не поднимать планшет 1 мин. 15 сек. - это чуть меньше игрового часа. Также вероятность появления Золотого Фредди наиболее высокая, чем в другие ночи, что может быть очень опасно для новичка в игре. А вот для опытного игрока — это хорошая возможность увидеть Золотого Фредди, потому что он появляется чаще всего именно в эту ночь. Если вы не хотите увидеть Золотого Фредди в 1 ночь, то можете просто пореже просматривать камеру 2B. Стратегия Стратегия для первой ночи — в начале надо смотреть на Фокси. Потом, во второй час, начнёт двигаться Бонни. В третий час начнёт двигаться Чика. Если у вас пропал(а) на камерах Чика или Бонни, то посветите в дверь и затем закройте её. Если кончилась энергия, то скорее всего вас убьет Фредди. Если вы на пятом часу, то, возможно, вы перейдёте на следующую ночь. В эту ночь Чика вряд ли придёт, поэтому можно оставить правую дверь открытой, за нее не надо волноваться. Правда, у вас может закончится энергия, если вы оставите все двери закрытыми, тогда это может привести к разрыву стратегии по энергии, и тогда вас убьёт Фредди. Бывает так, что аниматроники вообще не будут подходить к двери. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF) Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика